Oh, you!
by anetteo
Summary: A little story about when the girls where young. Nothing particular really, just things that happened in everyday life at the Halliwell manor. This story contains Patty, Victor, Grams, Phoebe, Piper and Prue. Patty and Victor are still married


B Oh, you/B

Disclaimer: A story about when the girls where young. Nothing particular really, just things that happened in everyday life at the Halliwell manor. This story contains Patty, Victor, Grams, Phoebe, Piper and Prue. Patty and Victor are still married. Decided to rewrite a story of mine, hope you like it.

Prue: 6

Piper: 3

Phoebe: 1

------

"Piper! You come back here this instant!" Patty Halliwell called sternly after her three-year-old daughter, at the moment Piper was everywhere and misplacing everything she found in the whole house. Oh, god! Why can't she just be like Prue was…quiet and not moving around all the time! Patty thought trying to catch up with Piper. Prue usually kept Piper entertained and not to mention still, but seeing she was at school Patty had no help at all.

"Sweetie, come here." She tried again, this time softer. But Piper still didn't seem to listen. "PIPER HALLIWELL, COME BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW!!!" Patty shouted slightly annoyed from the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Piper asked innocently. Hugging her mother's leg she looked up at Patty with her big brown eyes, " Mommy mad?"

"Oh, my precious darling, what am I going to do with you?" Picking her up she looked at her daughter with despair, "No, Piper I'm not mad at you."

"You yelled!" Piper exclaimed putting her thumb in her mouth. "It's not nice to yell, mommy."

"I yelled because you can't sit still!" Patty answered putting her finger on Piper's nose tip, her eyes crossing as she tried to focus on her nose tip. "Sorry mommy." Piper smiled with innocence and patted her mother's cheek with her chubby hand.

---------

"Mommy! Play with me?" Piper tugged carefully on her mother's leg wanting her full attention. Patty put down the vacuum cleaner and sighed. "Piper, sweetie. Mommy's busy right now, why can't you play with Phoebe?"

Piper looked down on a drooling Phoebe. "No! Don't wanna play with Feebee!"

"Why not?" Patty wondered. Piper started pouting and stuck her bottom lip out.

Patty sighed, picked Phoebe up from the floor and placed her in the playpen. Then she sat down in the chair and motioned for Piper to come over to her. Piper crawled onto her mothers lap and rested her head on her mothers' chest. Patty knew reasoning with a three-year-old would be impossible. At least reasoning with a stubborn Halliwell. "What do you wanna play, baby?" She asked her middle daughter while stroking her silky brown hair.

"Nothing." Piper yawned and stuck her thumb back in her mouth. "So you're making mommy stop cleaning the house, just to make me sit here with you, doing nothing?" Patty smiled gently. She had to admit that she liked sitting in the chair with her daughter on her lap just doing nothing. "And what do you suppose your daddy will say when he comes home to an unclean house?" Patty asked while playing with Pipers hair. She laughed silently to herself when she didn't get a reply from her daughter. The deep breathing from the little girl said enough, Piper had already fallen asleep.

---------

"Mommy, I'm home!" Prue shouted happily as she walked into the manor along with Victor. She had missed her family all day at school and was ecstatic when her father had come to pick her up. Victor scooped her up in his arms and walked into the sunroom.

He smiled when he saw baby Phoebe snoring in her playpen. That a one-year-old could snore that loud was a mystery he was yet to figure out. "Everybody's asleep daddy!" Prue laughed pointing at Patty and Piper. Patty had fallen asleep with Piper on her lap, exhausted from chasing her around all day.

Victor sat Prue down on the floor and walked over to his wife and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Patty stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes. "Piper gave you a hard time today?" He asked giving her a kiss. "You have no idea how many places she can be at once." Patty laughed looking down on their middle daughter. She stood up from the chair and handed the sleeping Piper to Victor.

"How was your day at school, baby?" Patty asked her oldest daughter hugging her tightly. "Mommy missed you a lot today." She whispered in Prue's ear.

"I missed you too, and Piper, and Phoebe, and daddy, and grams. And I made you this!" Prue smiled proudly grabbing a drawing from her backpack. It had been slightly crumbled from the ride home, but that was nothing Patty couldn't straiten out. "It's beautiful, honey. Absolutely beautiful. I'm gonna hang it on the refrigerator right away." Victor nodded in agreement, "It's very nice, Prue, you did a good job."

------------

Victor woke from his sleep by a careful tug on his sleeve. "Daddy… wake up!" Prue whispered as quiet as she could and crawled up in the bed beside her parents. "Honey, it's early and it's Sunday. Go to sleep." Victor rolled over and fell asleep again. Prue shrugged her shoulders at her father and cuddled up against her mother.

Everything was peaceful and quiet until a baby's wailing woke Patty up.. She yawned and stretched before moving slowly out of the bed. "Coming baby." She called out and stumbled into the room her youngest shared. "Mama!" Phoebe stretched her arms out for her mother.

Patty lifted Phoebe up from her crib and kissed her cheek lovingly. "How did you sleep baby?" She asked the baby and tickled her stomach. Phoebe giggled sweetly and squealed with joy. "I take that as a yes." Patty laughed. She walked over to Pipers bed and woke her gently. "Sweetie, wanna join mommy and Phoebe downstairs. We're making pancakes for breakfast." She smiled knowing Piper would jump at the chance to help her mother cook. "Yay!" Piper squealed the same way Phoebe had done earlier.

Walking downstairs to the kitchen Patty saw that her mother was already awake and drinking her coffee in the parlor. "Grams!" Piper shouted and ran over to her grandmother, throwing herself in Penny's arms.

"Good morning, dear." Penny smiled at her granddaughter and hugged her tight. "We're makin' pancakes!" Piper shouted with joy again as her grandmother carried her into the kitchen. "Indoor voice, dear. Your grams aren't deaf yet." Penny told her and put Piper down on the counter.

"Mom, put Piper in the highchair or she'll fall down." Piper pouted and shook her head furiously. Patty gave her a stern look and put Phoebe in her chair as well. "Call me neurotic, but I don't feel like going to the ER today." She told Penny who gave her a smirk in reply.

"One of these days Patty, one of these days. My guess it will rub over on Piper. You two are already so much alike." Penny grinned. Patty knew her mother thought she was a tad to neurotic and paranoid when it came to the girls and life in general. She just hoped she wouldn't pass it on to her daughters, because it could be exhausting at times.

"Time will tell mother." Patty muttered under her breath and started gathering the stuff she needed to make the pancakes. This, the bickering, the shouting and the stress, was just a normal day in the Halliwell household, but Patty loved it and she wouldn't change her family for the world.

----------

END

Hope you liked it!


End file.
